Shi Seiran
Shi Seiran (茈 静蘭 Shi Seiran) is the sole remaining retainer in Kou Shouka' household. His true identity is Shi Seien (紫 清苑 Shi Seien), the exiled prince. Appearance Seien resembles his father in terms of appearance and is considered a very handsome man. During his younger years, he had a much colder expression in his eyes like his father. After being exiled and becoming a bandit, Seien cut his long hair shorter as long hair was a sign of nobility. Though he claims to be 21 years old, he is actually 26 years old at the start of the series. Personality & Characteristics He is a very skilled fighter and swordsman, and despite his amiable disposition, can be ruthless to people who endanger his loved ones. He has known Shuurei since her childhood and is very protective of her, but prefers to watch and help from the shadows. His true identity was revealed by Sou Taifu. He had been known as the "flower" of the royal princes due to his physical and intellectual superiority as well as for his kind heart (he was the only brother who showed kindness to Ryuuki as a boy). Plot When he was still a prince, he was the most talented among the princes and the one most likely to become Emperor. This encouraged a conspiracy by Seien's maternal relatives to make him the next Emperor, but their plot failed. Seien was exiled with his unloving mother, Lady Suzuran, who was killed by the assassins sent after them by the other imperial concubines. Left alone in the distant Sa province, he was forced to join Satsujinzoku (murderous blades), a murderous band of bandits who nicknamed him "The Little Whirlwind". Ro Ensei was a part of the group as well. The two of them eventually grew closer and destroyed the band from within. Afterward, Kou Shouka, Kou Shoukun, and Kou Shuurei found the young prince in the wilderness and took him in, giving him a new name 'Seiran', meaning 'Silent Orchid', as well as the surname 'Shi' ('Shi' is pronounced the same as the Emperor's family name but with different kanji). Seiran has since embraced this new persona and does not discuss his past, although some characters become quietly aware of his former identity. He was found 13 years ago. Since then, Seiran has repaid that kindness by protecting Shouka's family, performing repairs, and taking small outside jobs to earn money. Once Ryuuki found about his identity, Seiran told him that he wanted Ryuuki to become a true emperor and that alone would make him happy. When Shuurei became an official, Seiran entered the palace as the emperor's personal guard. He is considerably more perceptive than Ryuuki when it comes to the noble faction's plotting and so he also works as Ryuuki's advisor. When Shuurei leaves for the Sa Province as a governor with To Eigetsu, Seiran accompanies them. While at Sa Province, he eventually reunites with Sa Sakujun, his arch nemesis, the man who forced him to join the bandits. He was always on his guard to protect Shuurei from Sakujun as the man had his eyes on her. However, Seiran couldn't accompany her on the second trip to the Sa Province due to his duties as a officer in charge of the emperor's protection so he sent Ensei and his sword Kanshou instead. After Shuurei resigns as a governor and joins the Censorate, his interactions with her lessens as they were always busy with their own works. When Ryuuki leaves for Ran Province, he waits at the capital city to protect Ryuuki's Prime Minister Tei Yuushun. He severely rebukes Ran Shuuei beforehand for trying to abandon Ryuuki. Skills & Talents Relationships References Gallery prince seien.jpg|Prince Seien Shi seiran.png|Seiran Seiran scan.jpg| Seiran_Shi.jpg| Happy Seiran.JPG References Category:Characters Category:Kou Clan Members Category:Shi Clan Members Category:Imperial Court Officials Category:Male Characters